I'm dead
by Asiramx
Summary: Based on a headcanon where Billy is murdered by a female assailant.


***Hides in the closet* This is my first Fanfiction For Billy Joe Cobra, writing this fic was a challenge to me, trust me on that. I still need to catch up on that show, I haven't watched all the episodes yet, I don't even think I got his character down. *Sniffs* I wanted to do something on his death, I'm sure they are several fanfictions on it already, Ugh I feel like I did a crappy job ;A; I'm sorry, I should go back to watching the show again, anyways I saw on a stream once that maybe a girl killed him? someone close to him? maybe Billy did something to make her angry? Trust me when I say its not an OC I'll give you that much! Sorry but this fic is going to be short. **

* * *

"Ow... Ow..." Man that hurt, it's like he got bashed over the head with an object, a really big object, he felt the back of his head; he feels something warm, is it? It's blood. Who would even dare hit Billy Joe Cobra? He doesn't even remember letting anyone in the house, he scans the room; nobody is here. How did they even get in his room?

"Hello? Anybody here?" he calls out, "I need help." He didn't hear anybody coming for his aid; he is alone in his room, alone in the dark. He drags his body over to the elevator leaving a bloody trail behind.

As he drags his body over to the elevator, he wonders who and why would someone sneaks into his house and beat him? All his fans adored him, everybody loved him, or so he thinks, Billy wouldn't think someone would take it this far, but they did.

Footsteps can be heard not far from Billy, he stood there frozen in place. Is someone coming to rescue him? Did they hear him calling out for help? Billy hopes so; he really hoped so, "Hello!" His voice sound frantic, "I need help here! I'm hurt really badly! Help!" He winces as his head began throbbing in pain, he really needed to go to the hospital, He silently begged the person to enter his room and carry him off to safety.

The footsteps stop cold in its tracks upon hearing Billy's voice.

Billy voice cried out once more, "Help!"

The footsteps continue again, the door to Billy's room creaks open. Yes, Yes, they're finally entering the room, he is going to be saved, he is going to be alright, man this is going to hit front page news tomorrow, he would have to console all his adoring fans once he gets out of the hospital, Billy snaps back into a reality when he heard footsteps getting closer to him.

"Hello?"

The footsteps got closer.

_"Yes save me."_

And closer

_"My fans need me."_

Another object slammed into Billy's head, was this the assailant from before? He cries out in pain which provokes the attacker to hit him more, blood oozing out from his head once more, his vision began to blur, whoever the attacker was had it out for Billy, he thought he was loved by everybody, he thought his fans loved him, clearly one doesn't, to him it just doesn't make sense, The attacker kept on hitting him with the same object over and over again.

"Why won't you just die already?!" A female voice can be heard behind him, "Everything would be better if you were dead!"

_Wait, why did that voice sounded familiar?_

"Die!" She said again.

_A little too familiar_

Billy is slowly consciousness, his vision began to blur, He's dying; Thee Billy Joe Cobra is dying.

He looks up at the mysterious attacker and smiles, "D-Did I do something t-to offend you?" It took a lot for him to say it, it really did, what did he do to deserve this? He didn't do anything wrong.

All of a sudden it stopped, the hitting stopped, the object is thrown aside, Billy could only make it out to be a bat; it's stained with Billy's blood.

"Why?" He managed to say, "Why hurt me?"

"For what you did, she spat, "For what you did to me!"

"What...Did...I...?" His eye lids fell heavy, he wasn't going to make it, but Billy won't accept it, he was a fighter always will be a fighter.

"Face it Cobra, you're going to die."

"No..."

She laughs, "YES!"

His eyelids fell heavier, he closes his eyes; he could only make out a few details, purple hair, dark red lips.

Billy closes his eyes, he is now dead, Billy Joe Cobra is dead and the day Fan's will mourn for their loss, their loss of an idol.

* * *

I'll fix some of the errors later, gotta go now bye! and this is my first time in the fandom.


End file.
